The present invention relates to a yarn and a method of making same and, more particularly, to a yarn made from recycled polyester fiber and/or polyester microfiber napped (fleece) textile waste.
Millions of pounds of textile waste are produced annually in the manufacturing of clothing and other textile products. A large percentage of the textile waste is accounted for by polyester.
Disposal of such large volumes of solid waste is an increasing problem for the apparel industry. The rising costs, reduction of available space and concern for the environment are making burying and landfilling the textile waste dwindling options.
Concomitantly, the world is facing a shortage of raw materials for thermoplastic polymer, particularly polyester polymer.
Potential methods of recycling polyester fabric have been pursued. Wasted polyester scraps can be recycled for reuse by various processes. It is known that polyesters can be dissolved in solvents and solvent systems.
A process has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,880 providing a method whereby dye-stripping, separation, and recovery are combined in such a way as that the dye-stripping phase actually constitutes the first step of the dissolution and separation phase. After the dye-stripping is completed, the fibers remain saturated with a dye-stripping solvent, which can also be used for dissolution of the polyester. The dissolution of the polyester and its subsequent precipitation and separation from the solvent serves to complete the dye removal in addition to the separation and recovery of the polyester.
A process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,675. In the disclosed process, textile waste formed of blended cellulose and polyester fibers are treated with a mineral acid agent such as sulfuric acid, under conditions which serve to hydrolyze the cellulose and convert it to a form which is readily removed from the polyester fibers while leaving the polyester fibers substantially unaffected. The cellulosic material is recovered in the form of fibrets adapted for use as such or for treatment in producing other cellulosic compounds whereas the polyester fiber recovered may be garnetted for reuse in either spun yarn manufacture or in nonwoven processes.
These processes have created environmental concerns. Further, these processes are very expensive operations and have not met commercial success. Added expense is incurred due to the f act that the recovered materials must be dried. Further, these processes are slow and suitable only for laboratory usage.
Accordingly, there is a need for an economical and environmentally safe method for recovering polyester fibers in useful forms from polyester textile waste.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for recovering polyester fibers in useful forms from textile waste. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for recycling the polyester fibers which avoids using chemical solvents which are hazardous to the environment. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.